Broken Hearts
by Master Thief
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have broken up. Can she find a new love on a certain cocky, arrogant Al Bhed guy? ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Hello! Another one-shot fic from me! I hope you'll like this one. **

**This is my first attempt on a Yuna-Gippal pairing so please don't flame me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ENOUGH SAID!**

**SUMMARY: Tidus and Yuna have broken up. Can she find a new love on a certain cocky, arrogant Al Bhed guy? ONE SHOT!**

_I really can't believe it._

It was all she could think of right now. She always knew that they were in love with each other. But then, what is this? He broke up with her because of the fact that he doesn't love her anymore. She thought she will be truly happy once again if ever he comes back. Yes, he returned but the feeling isn't mutual anymore. He told him the truth and so this was the result. Yuna and Tidus have broken up. She did her best to have their relationship back but she failed. Because of this, she asked for a time to be alone. Tidus tried to explain to her but she closed her ears to him.

_If this is what you really want, so be it. How can I force myself to you? _

Yuna left Besaid Island to avoid any further argumentation. She decided to stay in the Macalania Inn. She chose to stay here although Macalania was full of memories of him because she finds this place peaceful. What she wants now is a very peaceful place to clear her mind. One day, she decided to go to the Macalania Forest to grab some fresh air. Yuna smiled as she stares at the clear blue waters of the pond. She can't help but reminisce.

_I know I should stop thinking of you but I just can't help…it's not easy to forget you. I need more time…_

"Yuna?"

She stopped reminiscing when someone called her. It was Gippal, the cocky, arrogant leader of the Machine Faction. And the guy her cousin loves the most.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?" said Yuna, trying her best to hide her sadness from him.

"Mending a broken heart." Gippal replied

"Mending a broken heart? You mean…"

"…yeah…we have broken up. Rikku said she and that Shuyin look-alike are in a relationship."

"Huh?" she didn't notice that a tear fell out of her green eye

_So you broke up with me because you love Rikku? Since when? _

"I know how you feel, Yuna. You thought everything was perfect. Until the feelings have changed. I know it hurts but we need to move on. Besides, there are a lot of better persons out there. Who knows, we might find someone that will bring back the happiness."

Yuna smiled at him "Thanks, Gippal."

"It's nothing. Care to have some snack?"

Yuna nodded and immediately followed Gippal. When they came to the cake shop, they ordered cake and coffee. While waiting for their orders, they talked about almost everything. They avoided talking about their past relationships.

"Do you feel much better now?" asked Gippal

"Uhm…I feel a bit better now. Thanks for your treat."

Gippal chuckled "It's nothing. I think we should do this more often. This will help us recover from the pain that we felt."

"Sure. But I hope it will not affect your work in the Machine Faction."

"Nope. I told my workers that I will take a vacation. I will stay here for a while until I can manage to go back to work."

She showed a weak smile and then takes another sip of her coffee.

* * *

And so, Yuna and Gippal went out more often. They go anywhere they wanted to go with the help of Gippal's airship. They played Sphere Break in Luca. They rode a chocobo in the Mi'ihen Highroad. They played games in Calm Lands. They went to the places they haven't visited before. They had fun together. Gradually, they've forgotten the painful past. They focused on their present.

Because they're always together, they didn't notice that they have actually developed feelings for each other. They ignored it at first, thinking that it's just nothing since they're always together. But as days pass by, the feelings grow stronger.

Yuna, who was actually hesitant going out with Gippal, is becoming excited whenever they will go out. She's always thinking of him. She's becoming more conscious of her looks everyday. And she's now starting to feel jealous whenever girls are flirting with him.

Gippal, who wasn't the shy type of guy, is starting to become a very shy person. Whenever Yuna would talk to him, he will feel very shy. He wanted to tell his feelings for her but he was afraid that he will be rejected. He's becoming very conscious of himself whenever he's around Yuna.

* * *

One day, Gippal visited Yuna in her apartment in Kilika…

"Uhm…hello!" said Yuna "What brings you here?"

Gippal rubbed the back of his head "Well…actually…"

"Why don't you go inside?"

Gippal entered and sat down on the couch. Yuna sat down beside him.

"Want to eat? I have food in the fridge…"

"No thanks, Yuna. Actually, I'm here because…"

"…because what?"

"Care to go for a walk?"

Yuna suddenly felt that her cheeks have warmed up. She immediately turned away from him "Uhm…yeah. Why not?"

Yuna and Gippal have decided to walk in the Thunder Plains. When he noticed that Yuna caught common colds, he took off his jacket and put it around her body. Yuna thanked him and they continued walking.

When they came to the roofed tower, they decided to stay for a while.

They didn't say a word or two. They were very quiet. They were very hesitant to talk for they fear that they might say something that is not supposed to be told.

"I have something to tell you…" said Gippal, finally breaking the ice

"What is it?"

"I love you…"

Yuna didn't say a single word. She just stared at him. Before she could say anything, Gippal cupped Yuna's face and kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
